His Princess
by sunlightkisses
Summary: In the span of half an hour, he learns the fine art of distraction and tells her she's his princess. // “ … 'cause he knows that one day he can be the princess’s knight in shining armor.” Oneshot, NaruHina.


**His Princess**

**-**

_by _sunlightkisses

-

disclaimer: Does anyone ACTULLY believe someone on this site owns Naruto ? Come on people.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying a very, very, _very_ _good moment_ together with Hinata before they heard the crash of the front door knocking down.

Annoyed, he forced himself to pull away from her for a second to see what was going on. He found himself face to face with a furious, Byakugan activated Hyuuga Neji (dragging Tenten behind him, who was trying with no success to hold him back.)

"What," Neji hissed, glaring at Naruto, "are you doing?"

Naruto glared right back at Neji, holding onto a squirming Hinata on his lap.

"Don't move," he whispered, tightening his arms around her waist. She blushed furiously.

"But, Naruto-kun – ''

"Just trust me." A wink.

Sighing softly, she resolved fidgeting and relaxed into Naruto. He felt a smile creep on his face, the one reserved only for Hinata, and he was just about to lean in and kiss her again before noticing Neji's dangerously spiked chakra.

**(He knew that what he was about to do next would be considered suicide by most people, but he wasn't scared of Neji. Much.)**

Cocking his head back, he changed his expression to one of pure innocence and proposed his next words as a question.

"Making out with my girlfriend. What, you have a problem with that?"

Hinata squeaked, Tenten stifled a laugh, and Neji stood motionless for a full three seconds before changing his stance to Gentle Fist.

"Insolent, blonde brat!''

_Ugh. This was getting annoying._

He didn't want Neji to ruin his apartment. Naruto stood hastily, depositing Hinata back onto the couch.

"Calm yourself, Neji. If you have a little pent-up anger, I completely understand why you would after that Hitomi Ken and Tenten incident. But you really shouldn't take it out on me."

Tenten stopped laughing and shot a look of wide-eyed panic at Naruto from behind Neji, shaking her head and mouthing No! No! Neji's Byakugan caught this exchange and his left eye suddenly twitched. Still facing Naruto, his stance slipped an inch as his chakra flared with something hand in hand with rage though not quite the same.

_Jealousy._

Internally, Naruto cackled, congratulating himself for his quick wit. Though scowling at Naruto, Neji seemed to direct his question to Tenten.

"What. Incident."

Tenten winced and Naruto marveled at Neji's remarkable gift of leaking such poison through words.

"Uh, well, um," the weapon's master stuttered, nervously shuffling towards the door. "It's nothing, really, Neji, so please don't make a huge deal about it –''

"Yesterday Hitomi Ken tried to make a pass at Tenten!" Naruto blurted, trying to stop his lips from twitching upwards.

Tenten glared senbons at Naruto before actually producing some from seemingly thin air. Four in each hand, held between her fingers, she purposely turned them in her hands so Naruto could clearly observe their shiny, sharp glint of metal. He gulped nervously as she raised an eyebrow, silently asking _Want these stuck where it really hurts?_ Naruto shook his head frantically. He didn't want to confirm his theory that a poison filled senbon up his butt would hurt just as much or more than Kakashi's infamous Thousand Years of Pain.

However, he had to worry about that later – right now, he was far more concerned about Neji, who appeared to be having a sort of freakish spastic attack.

"This isn't over, Naruto!" the normally stoic Hyuuga growled. He forcefully pulled a peeved Tenten into a piggy-back before leaping away, muttering "Hitomi Ken is a dead man."

Naruto drifted to the doorway, watching Neji and Tenten fade away with alarming speed. After staring after them for a good while, he bent down to place the door precariously in its frame. As he hopped back onto the couch, Hinata burst into a tornado of apologies.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, gomen gomen gomen I'll talk to Neji later gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen please forgive me –''

Gently, he lifted her chin with his hand to look at her directly.

"Hinata-chan. Stop apologizing. It's okay."

It was a tribute to her growth that she did not blush, meeting the blonde's navy gaze clearly with her periwinkle.

"It's just …'' she spoke softly, "I'm causing so much trouble for you."

Naruto's hand drifted down to the curve of her waist. In one fluid movement he pulled her onto his lap. Hinata's cheeks turned a glowing hint of pale pink, more or less straddling him as Naruto positioned her in a way he could still see her face.

"I don't care. I knew what I was getting into – I know that I'm the peasant boy trying to get the princess. But there's no way in hell the peasant boy is going to give up…"

His eyes were smoldering, filled with a kind of passion Hinata had never seen before. Slowly, he leaned into her, pulling her closer and brushing his lips against her cheek to pause at her ear. She shivered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"…'cause he knows that one day he can be the princess's knight in shining armor."

Breathing the last words, he brought his head back to stare at Hinata's face. Slowly, eyes locked on hers, he reached out and kissed her. He felt her kiss back, and he returned the favor quickly, kissing her with so much more feeling and intensity and love –

"I love you."

He murmured against her lips, heart rising in pure unadulterated joy as he felt her lips smiling, and she said it back –

"I love you."

He began kissing her with more excitement, so ecstatically happy, knowing this was the best feeling in the world, just being here with her. Naruto lowered her back onto the couch until they were lying down, him on top of her, just staying in that wonderful bliss. He felt her speak again, quietly but full of meaning: "Thank you."

He paused and stared down at her, just looking and appreciating. She was so beautiful – he loved her so much, every bit of her, from her pale skin to her captivating eyes and her lovely _Naruto-kun's_ –

With a rather ferocity, he suddenly leaned down and kissed her again with even more fervor than before. He spoke against her sweet lips –

"I know how you can repay me."

He was now mischievous and feeling rather naughty as he fiddled with her jacket zipper. To his surprise, she didn't blush.

"I'd love to."

Naruto laughed and went back to kissing her _(he just couldn't keep away) _and pulled her zipper down. A euphoria was deep within him and he knew exactly why.

He was with his princess.

* * *

A / N : Woo ! My first complete story ! Well, one - shot, I guess. BUT STILL. Me proud : ) Hope you enjoyed it ! Please remember to review ! I appreciate ANY feedback, from one word reviews to constructive criticism.


End file.
